Another Dumb Blonde
by WhyteRoze28
Summary: Another strange one-shot songfic. Pairings… you’ll see. Please R & R.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, or any of the characters. But I wish I did.**

**Another strange one-shot songfic. Pairings... you'll see. Please R & R. I actually wrote this one a few years ago under a different name. But I just decided to put it up on here.**

**Another Dumb Blonde**

**by: WhyteRoze28**

_**I think that it's time that I should just let you go. And so I'll tell it to your face, instead of telling it to you on the phone**_

**Relena Peacecraft sat in her office, staring at the phone on her desk. She moved to pick up the receiver, but stopped. Tears swam in her blue eyes, as she looked at the picture of Heero Yuy on her desk.**

**"How could you do this to me?" she yelled, as she picked it up. She threw it at the door, narrowly missing her brother, Miliardo, as he opened the door.**

**"Nanda, what's wrong, Relena"? He asked her, a worried look on his face. Then he picked up the picture frame. A jagged crack ran through the Gundam pilot's face.**

_**You see, I thought that you were special, Baby, something unique, but lately I've come to find. That you're not really interested in my heart or mind**_

**"I hate him, Brother," she sobbed, throwing herself in Miliardo's arms. "Heero Yuy, that arrogant, self-serving, inhuman, heart-stealing, soulless bastard!"**

**"Relena, I've never seen you like this."**

**She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Brother, but he just makes me so angry!" Miliardo stood there for a moment, letting her cry on his shoulder. Then he tilted her chin up.**

**"What did he do? Did he take advantage of you? Did he attack you?" **

**Relena laughed, a dry brittle sound. "I wish that was all it was," she told him, before she broke down again.**

_**That's all right, that's okay, you never loved me anyway. And I think it's time for you to just move on**_

**Flashback scenes: The invitation scene from episode 1. Scenes of Heero pointing his gun at Relena. Heero turning away from Relena after the basketball game. Relena gazing at Heero when he arrived in the Sanc Kingdom. Heero aiming a gun at 'Queen Relena'. Heero on Peacemillion thinking her name, and Relena (god knows how far away) on Libra, saying his name at the same time. Relena ripping up the note, and saying, "Next time, deliver it in person,"**

_**That's all right, that's okay. I bet you never thought you'd hear me say that I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde**_

**"Relena, my dear sister," Miliardo said, as he helped her sit down. "What has he done to you? Tell me, do I need to defend your honor?"**

**She shook her head. "Iie, Miliardo, I'm not as helpless as everyone thinks I am." She opened her desk drawer, and pulled out a revolver. "Pagan has made sure that I am always safe."**

**He gasped. "Nanase, Relena, you can't seriously be thinking of killing him. You two seemed so happy last night."**

**"We were happy," she replied. "Since the war was finally over, we could relax. I thought he was finally ready to propose."**

_**Last night I went to a party, hoping you would be there. And sure enough, you were hanging on some other girl, playing with her hair.**_

**"Those other pilots were distracting me," she stated. "That damn American, Duo, was spiking the punch, Wufei kept calling me 'Onna', Quatre was drunk, and Trowa and his sister brought a lion... a lion... to MY party!"**

**Her voice cracked, and she tried to compose herself. Then she continued. "By the time I started looking for Heero, I was way beyond pissed. I searched the dance floor, and finally I saw him coming in from the hall."**

**Miliardo stared at her. "So, what's the problem?"**

**"He was with Dorothy," she hissed.**

_**And I overheard you telling her the very same thing you said to me the night before. Hook, line, and sinker you were walking with her out the door.**_

**"Dorothy? Sister, those two can't stand each other." Miliardo laughed. But he stopped when she glared at him.**

**"Brother, I thought the same thing," she snarled. "But they stopped in the doorway, and they started kissing!" Her voice began getting higher and higher, as she shrieked, "He kissed that Romafeller bitch at MY party!!!"**

**"Relena, calm down!"**

**Her hands clenched into fists, and she slammed one down onto her desk. "Iie! He can NOT do this to me! I am the Queen of the World!"**

_**That's all right, that's okay. You never loved me anyway, and I think it's time for you to just move on.**_

**"Miliardo, why does he do this to me? He told me that he loved me, dammit!"**

**Her brother's face went blank, and for a moment, it was as if he was back behind the mask of Zechs Merquise. "I wish I knew what to say, my sister."**

**Her eyes filled with tears again. "If he wants to go out with her, he should at least have the decency to break up with me first.'**

**Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Miliardo released his sister, and went to open it. He stepped back, as Heero himself walked in. Relena's eyes widened.**

_**That's all right, that's okay. I bet you never thought you'd hear me say, that I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde.**_

**"Relena, we have to talk," Heero stated. She glared at him. "You're damn right we do! What in the hell were you doing kissing Dorothy?"**

**"It wasn't what you think," he said. "I had been drinking Duo's punch, a lot of it, and I was seeing double. She grabbed me as I walked in, and I thought it was you, I swear!"**

**"Uso, " she groaned, standing. "That may have been some strong punch, but anyone could have told the difference between her and me!"**

**Heero smirked. "Now that you mention it, she did say something about loving to watch me fight."**

_**You want just a little trophy, hanging on your arm, so all your friends will see you've got it going on, but I see what you are so clearly, but Baby, Baby, that's not all right with me.**_

**She opened the drawer and pulled out the revolver. Miliardo gasped.**

**"What are you gonna do?" Heero sneered. "You principles as Relena Peacecraft won't let you kill me. Your belief in total pacifism has made you too weak."**

**"Do you remember what you said to me the night I found you trying to blow up your Gundam?" she asked. His eyes narrowed, as he tried to recall.**

**She laughed crazily, as she aimed the gun at his heart.**

_**That's all right, that's okay, I never loved you anyway.**_

**"You're in over your head. Say good-bye, Heero!" she exclaimed, repeating his words of so long ago. She pulled the trigger. Instead of dodging, Heero closed his eyes, accepting his fate.**

_**That's all right, that's okay, you never loved me anyway. You never loved me, but it's all right.**_

**Relena suddenly seemed to realize what she had done. She dropped the gun, and ran over to cradle his head in her lap. "Heero! Iie!" she cried, as his blood soaked into her dress. "You've tried to kill me so many times, and yet something always stopped you. I always figured it was your love for me. Now it appears that my love for you wasn't strong enough to stop me. I'm sorry, Heero. I love you."**

**"Relena."**

**The whisper hit her with the force of an arrow through her heart. She closed her eyes to block out the sight before her.**

_**Go ahead and find what you need.**_

**When she opened her eyes, she blinked, stunned. 'It was all a dream,' she realized, as she saw Dorothy kissing Heero in the doorway. 'That whole dream only took a few seconds.'**

**Heero turned and glared at Dorothy, and when he spoke, his voice carried, because the music had stopped. "If you ever try that again... Omae O Korosu. I love someone else."**

**Dorothy's face paled, as he turned and walked over to the punch bowl. He dipped out two cups, and headed in Relena's direction. Knowing what was going to happen next, Relena stepped aside. Heero passed her, giving her a polite smile, and handed one of the cups to Duo.**

**"Have you tasted it yet?" Duo asked him, a sly smile on his face.**

**"You've outdone yourself this time, Koi," Heero laughed.**

**Relena shook her head, as he put an arm around the American's shoulder. "Well," she sighed, turning away, "At least I can dream."**

**"Dammit, Trowa! I told you, animals aren't allowed in here!" she called out, seeing the Heavyarms pilot over by the punch bowl with his pet. "And stop pouring that punch into his dish. The last thing I need tonight is a drunk lion!"**

_**That's all right, that's okay, you never loved me anyway. And I think it's time for you to just move on.**_


End file.
